


The Warmth Of Her Arms...

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jac worries about Zosia...Fluff of the highest order tbh.





	

“Zosh?”

Jac knows she’s probably been a little off with the girl lately, but then Zosia seems to be going backwards when it comes to caring for herself. Now though, now she’s worried. She hasn’t seen the girl besides at work for weeks now and that just isn’t usual for them. 

“Zosh?”

She approaches slowly, noting the girl is curled around a pillow, quietly snuffling in a way that tells Jac she’s been crying for hours. She sighs, hating that she has to do this again even as she shifts to kick off her shoes, stepping closer to the bed before settling onto it, curling herself around the girl and gently peeling her free of the pillow, using the same pillow to cushion her head before curling fully around Zosia, smiling a little when the girl’s hands grip her arms and pull them tighter around herself. 

Before Zosia can speak she leans to kiss the girl’s shoulder softly, feeling the girl’s shivers and holding her all the tighter. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you. Sleep now.”


End file.
